Sesshomaru's Lullaby
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Sesshomaru just got back from a battle with a great demon, and he's being tortured by a nightmare. Can Rin sing him a lullaby to help soothe him? Sesshomaru/Rin father/daughter fluff!


Sesshomaru's Lullaby

By Ashley Uecker

It was a cool, fall night, and the dark night sky was clear, harboring a nearly full moon, in its star flecked hold; grey wispy clouds silently floated on a lazy breeze.

The demon lord Sesshomaru sat up against a tree, his eyes closed, but were scrunched up, as a nightmare haunted his mind.

Meanwhile, a young girl named Rin, laid curled up, content with her dreams, but awoke to the sound of something growling.

As her gaze drifted over towards the tree, she saw that it was none other than Sesshomaru, who apparently, was growling and grunting in his sleep.

Slowly, she stood up, and walked towards her both guardian and master.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps approaching him, and with his clawed hand on Tokijin's hilt, he let out a warning growl.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked, as she approached him.

Immediately, the demon lord's growling ceased, and he regained his pride and posture.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin," he said, trying to sound as firm as possible, "Go back to sleep."

Rin was about to leave, when she spoke up.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you Lord Sesshomaru." She stated.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, "Yes, Rin. Now go back sleep." He ordered again.

But again, she did not obey him. Instead, she walked closer to him, and ignoring his disapproving look, she sat down on his lap.

"When I had nightmares….my mamma would set me in her lap like this." Rin said in a small voice, and Sesshomaru looked down at her, slightly surprised. Rin never talked about her family. He knew that they were killed by bandits, but he never brought up the subject around her.

"And then, she would comfort me with a lullaby." She said, looking up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked off to the side, trying not to look interested, though he listened to every word she said.

Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru grabbing onto his kimono, and rubbing her small head against his body, like a young one would do to its parent.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a warm feeling in his heart, that he never felt before. Was this what it felt like to be loved?

He allowed a small smile to graze his face, as he lightly patted her head, and closed his eyes, relaxing.

He felt a slight vibrating against his stomach, and as he looked down, he noticed that Rin was humming, and eventually, her mouth opened, as she began to sing softly.

_Hush-a-Bye  
>Don't You Cry<br>Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
>When You Wake You Shall Have<br>All The Pretty Little Ponies  
><em>

Sesshomaru had never heard her sing before. Her voice was so soft, and soothing, that the demon lord's once tense body relaxed, as he continued to listen to the girl's soothing words._  
><em>

_In Your Bed  
>Mamma Said<br>Babies Riding Off To Dream Land  
>One By One<br>They've Begun  
>Dance And Prance For Little Baby<em>

Sesshomaru remembered his mother, and her kind words when he was a child. She used to sing to him when he was younger, to go to sleep._  
><em>

_Blacks And Bays  
>Dapples And Grays<br>Running In The Night  
>When You Wake<br>You Shall Have All The Pretty Little Ponies_

Sesshomaru's eyes began to close, as Rin's lullaby began to calm, and soothe him. _It is strange,_ he thought, _That a child, a mere human child, can have the power to calm and soothe me.___

_Can't You See The Little Ponies  
>Dance Before Your Eyes<br>All The Pretty Little Ponies  
>Will Be There When Your Arise<em>

The demon lord's eyes closed, and he sighed contently, a slight smile grazing his face, as the young girl's lullaby was working._  
><em>

_Hush-a-Bye  
>Don't You Cry<br>Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
>When You Wake<br>You Shall Have  
>All The Pretty Little Ponies All The Pretty Little Ponies<em>

By now, Rin had grown tired herself, and she yawned, snuggling closer into the demon lord's side.

"Goodnight….Papa, I love you." She whispered, as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open in surprise at his words, and once again, a warm, tingly feeling swept over him.

And then he did something that surprised himself. He leaned down, and kissed Rin on the forehead, and smiled slightly, as he ran his long talons through her hair.

"Goodnight Rin, my companion….my daughter."__


End file.
